Legends of Light and Darkness part 14 transcript
part 14 - Slade: So what was it that you wanted to see us about Bender: Yeah, what's so important Albert? Master Albert: I found out what Alie found. I mean what it is Skipper: Is it bad? Master Albert: Yes, it's a Model W Phineas: Model W? Alie: Oh my, this ain't good Bender: You know about this model Alie? Anti Cosmo: Apparently Alie: Model W originates from some insane maniac who tried to conquer the world by building a giant battle station in space then fusing with it. Jack Frost: That it? Nostalgia Chick: Sounds like a typical origin of an artifact of doom Alie: No, However, the life force of that man is contained in the remaining fragments of the space station, the many pieces of Model W are scattered over the universe. They have a massive corruptive influence over both heroes and villains, they do this by feeding on the fear instilled by Villains on humans heroes alike until they are fully awakened. . Also they do this by being in someone's possession as in their hands for too long Axel: You mean this Model can corrupt the minds and force others to do it's bidding. Skipper: Technically yes Alie: However, there is also a large core somewhere with Model W. If all of the pieces are brought together, that very man could return to life. The only way to destroy them is to have them destroyed in a furnace Nostalgia Chick: You want us to help you? Phineas: Yeah you may need our help in getting them Alie: This is more my job, Though I will let Axl help anyway Axl: All Right Celes : So where's Isabella Isabella: Right here and I got the first fragment of Model A Bender: Nice work Isabella: Now what Skipper: We must inform you about Model W, Alie she's yours AVGN: But she just told us about it, what's stopping us from telling her? Isabella: What is Model W AVGN: Something that must be destroyed. Heloise: And also humanity at it's worst Bender: How do you know it's human? Axel: Yeah it could be anyone Heloise: Because humanity is the dominant species in the Multi-Unvierse and potentially the most evil creature there is. Skipper: The only question is Who is that man? Heloise: I believe, as we collect more fragments, the truth will be revealed. Slade: Right, Heloise Mojo I need you Mojo Jojo: Yes? Slade: I need you and Luthor to create a Model W tracking device so we collect all of the pieces to the puzzle so nothing goes untouched Heloise: I took off a piece of the Model W fragment for you to include but be careful Alie did say it is capable of corrupting the minds. We have to be careful, You have to be careful, Hiccup and the Alpha have to and even the League of Darkness Axl: Aren't they well evil? Bender: Yes but not even a powerful evil purple dragon like Malefor is safe from it's corruption into something self destructive. His very well plans could be manipulated by Model W itself if he goes after fragments. Luthor: Bender is right and We'll be fine girl. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs